Hospital
by reader170
Summary: Traducción de intensewhatever. Blaine recibe una llamada de su novio, Kurt, diciendole que esta en problemas. Se apresura a Lima para estar con el donde se encuentra con los New Directions, pero ellos no le dejar ver a Kurt ya que no saben quien es.


Traducción autorizada de la historia en inglés 'Hospital' por intensewhatever.

* * *

><p>El día había empezado lo suficientemente normal. Se levantó a las 6:30 como siempre, fue a clases, luego se vio con Wes y David afuera del salón de historia para caminar juntos a la práctica de los Warblers. Pero mientras entraba al cuarto de práctica al coro de saludos de sus amigos, su día cambió para mal.<p>

'Teenage Dream' por Katy Perry empezó a sonar desde el bolsillo de Blaine y él rápidamente se apresuró a sacar su celular, sabiendo quien era. Hubo risas y aullidos de sus compañeros haciendo que él se sonrojara, no les hizo caso para contestar su teléfono.

"Hola, bebé." Saludó sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se le formaba. Pero esa sonrisa inmediatamente se le borró cuando escuchó la voz de Kurt del otro lado de la línea.

"¡Blaine!" estaba llorando, respirando entrecortadamente, corriendo.

"¡Kurt!" los Warblers estaban en silencio ahora, sintiendo que algo estaba mal. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Blaine, te amo. ¡Por favor! ¡No sé que hice per están muy enojados!"

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y Blaine escuchó como chocaba el teléfono con el suelo. Pudo escuchar una voz apagada que decía, "oye, marica" y luego se cortó la comunicación. A Blaine se le enfrió la sangre y ni siquiera pensó cuando cerró su teléfono y avanzó hacia la puerta corriendo y gritando, "¡Me tengo que ir!"

Los Warblers se miraron entre si, sin saber que hacer, pero Wes y David ya estaban fuera de sus asientos, corriendo tras su solista.

"¡Blaine!" lo alcanzaron justo cuando se estaba subiendo a su coche.

"No puedo justo ahora chicos, Kurt esta en problemas y tengo que ayudarlo."

"¡Blaine! ¡Detente!" dijo Wes mientras se acercaba, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Blaine. "No estás en condiciones de manejar y menos de estar solo. Vamos contigo. Dame tus llaves."

Blaine no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. No le importaba quien manejara siempre y cuando se fueran ya. Le dio a Wes sus llaves y se subió al asiento trasero. David y Wes sabían mejor que contrariarlo, así que también se subieron, David al lado de Blaine para tratar de calmarlo.

Wes salió del estacionamiento lo mejor que pudo, ninguno molestándose en ponerse los cinturones de seguridad hasta que se habían detenido en el primer semáforo. Iban fácilmente rebasando el límite de velocidad pero en estos momentos en realidad no les importaba. Algo estaba mal con Kurt. Si algo malo le pasaba a Kurt, Blaine estaría hecho un desastre por mucho tiempo. No sería capaz de lidiar con el dolor. A Wes le agradaba Kurt. No tanto como Blaine (dudaba que alguien lo quisiera tanto como Blaine) pero Kurt era asombroso y no quería ni imaginarse que algo malo le pasara.

Los pensamientos de David eran casi los mismos mientras mantenía una mano firme en la rodilla de Blaine para recordarle que no estaba solo y para calmarle los nervios.

Los pensamientos de Blaine eran un poco diferentes. Kurt. Su amoroso, asombroso y espectacular novio de casi nueve meses, Kurt, estaba en problemas. Algo estaba mal y él o estaba ahí para ayudarlo y, ¿por qué diantres no iba más rápido el coche?

Llegaron a Lima en tiempo record, no parándose del todo en los semáforos. Cuando Wes estaba a punto de preguntar hacía donde se debería dirigir, Blaine simplemente dijo "McKinley," lo que hizo que inmediatamente se tensaran Wes y David. Ellos no sabían la historia completa pero sabían lo que les hacían a los gays en las escuelas públicas.

Sólo cuando estuvieron a una cuadra de la escuela notaron algo que hizo que se le detuviera el corazón a Blaine. Justo ahí, en el estacionamiento de McKinley, había una ambulancia y dos patrullas de policías. Había maestros y estudiantes alrededor, así que en realidad no podían ver lo que estaba pasando.

Blaine salió del coche antes de que se detuviera por completo y corrió hasta la escena. No podía ver mucho ya que estaba hasta atrás, pero la vista de una persona delgada, con una bufanda roja, inconsciente, amarado a una camilla fue demasiado. Mientras subían a Kurt a la ambulancia un chico alto se subió con él. Blaine se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a su coche. David se mantuvo en silencio mientras Wes seguía a la ambulancia lo mejor que pudo hasta llegar hospital de Lima.

De nuevo, Blaine no esperó a que se detuviera el coche antes de salir corriendo hasta entrar al hospital. El aire crespo y olía a estéril, Wes y David no estaban muy atrás pero él no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada más. Necesitaba encontrar a Kurt.

Wes detuvo a Blaine mientras David iba a la recepción a preguntar dónde podían encontrar a Kurt Hummel. La recepcionista rápidamente les dio el número de habitación y corrieron, Blaine por delante. Dieron vuelta por algunos pasillos y luego Blaine los vio.

Era el mismo chico alto que se había subido a la ambulancia detrás de Kurt. Lo reconoció por las fotos que Kurt le había enseñado de la boda de su papá; Finn, su nuevo hermanastro. Luego estaban Mercedes y Rachel de quienes Kurt le había hablado y estaban en prácticamente todas las fotos del cuarto de Kurt. Había otra bola de chicos que parecía que eran los amigos de Kurt, pero nadie a quien Blaine pudiera recordar o reconocer. Él en realidad nunca había conocido a nadie de la familia de Kurt o a sus amigos. Él entendía, claro. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado y a no ser entendido, solo porque te quieren y sean tu familia no quería decir que no los incomodara. Kurt no había estado seguro de como reaccionarían al saber de su relación con Blaine, así que lo habían dejado en secreto. Tenían planeado decirle al papá de Kurt justo cuando pasara su aniversario de un año; la aprobación de Burt significaba mucho para Kurt.

Estaban todos amontonados afuera del cuarto de Kurt y Blaine podía ver algunas enfermeras adentro; estuvo agradecido cuando Wes y David se quedaron atrás mientras él se acercaba para ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando estuvo más cerca y se entraba por la puerta, el primero en notarlo fue una chica muy bonita que parecía hispana. "¿Quién diablos eres tú?" preguntó rudamente, haciendo que todos pusieran atención.

Blaine solo la miró de reojo, sus ojos seguían fijos en su novio inconsciente. "Estoy aquí para ver a Kurt."

El grupo intercambió una mirada dudosa y fastidiada antes de que un chico con un mohawk hablara. "Mira, 'amigo' no se quien te crees que eres pero Kurt esta muy mal y no necesita que un niño mimado de la escuela de gays a la que solía ir venga a chismear. Necesita a sus amigos y el cuarto ya está lleno."

Blaine no tuvo oportunidad de responder cuando la atención de todos regresó a la cama. Un par de enfermeras estaban trabajando con una máquina pero inmediatamente centraron su atención en la cama cuando Kurt emitió un leve gemido.

"¡Kurt!" gritó Mercedes, saltando al lado de Kurt y tomándolo de la mano.

Kurt abrió los ojos y miró alrededor en confusión, Blaine casi lloró del alivio de ver a su amor despierto. Su alivio fue corto ya que los ojos de Kurt se entornaron y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su monitor del corazón acelerándose.

"Kurt, bebé, tienes que calmarte. Todo está bien." Le dijo Mercedes, dándole un apretón cariñoso en la mano. Pero Kurt no pudo escucharla. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido mientras le aumentaba el pánico, no estando seguro de en donde estaba o qué hacia.

Una de las enfermeras presionó un botón, para llamar a refuerzos mientras trataban de calmar a Kurt. El cuarto era un caos mientras los doctores entraban.

"¡Niños tienen que irse!" dijo una enfermera pero el grupo no se movió. Mientras la enfermera los empujaba para sacarlos Blaine se resistía.

"¡Kurt!"

Puck se volteó. "Pensé que te había dicho que-"

Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba porque Kurt se había detenido, sus ojos fijándose en Blaine y su corazón recuperando su velocidad normal.

"¿Blaine?" susurró Kurt, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas.

Blaine inmediatamente se pasó por debajo del brazo de Puck el cual lo había estado deteniendo y corrió al lado de Kurt. Todos, incluyendo a los doctores, lo miraron sorprendido mientras el chico agarraba a Kurt en un abrazo y el corazón de Kurt regreso a su normalidad.

Blaine finalmente se hizo para atrás y miró a Kurt. "No me puedes volver a hacer esto nunca, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo con la voz entrecortada. "Estaba muy asustado." Puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas de Kurt le empapaban su hombro pero no le importó. Nunca le importaría si era Kurt.

El momento fue interrumpido unos segundos después por Santana. "¿Podría alguien decirme que diablos está pasando?" Todos se vieron los unos a los otros hasta que escucharon una voz que provenía de la puerta.

"Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo." Y ahí estaba Burt, parado en la entrada del cuarto. Los doctores y las enfermeras se salieron de la habitación, no queriendo estar presentes en el drama que estaban seguros que sucedería.

Blaine se hizo para atrás, moviéndose hasta estar parado al lado de la cama, y parecía que apenas había notado su audiencia. Volteo de nuevo a ver a Kurt quien estaba actualmente en medio de un concurso de miradas con su padre.

"Papá," empezó Kurt, tomando la mano de Blaine, "él es Blaine, mi novio."

Las miradas de todos se endurecieron mientras volteaban a ver a Blaine quien mantuvo los ojos en el padre de Kurt.

"¿Qué diantres, Kurt?" empezó Finn, mirando a Blaine. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste a mi? Pensé que eras mi mejor amigo" dijo Mercedes dolida.

"Yo solo… no sabía como reaccionarían. No quería que se sintieran incómodos porque es diferente saber que soy gay y de hecho verlo…" Kurt mantuvo los ojos firmes hacia enfrente a la cama; no necesitaba subir la mirada para ver que las expresiones incómodas de los chicos.

"Kurt," dijo Rachel, "sabes que te amamos. No nos habría importado."

"Eso no es verdad. Finn ya tiene problemas estando en la misma habitación que yo en casa. No quería ver como iba a comportarse alrededor de mi novio."

"¿Kurt?" Ahora era Quinn, y wow, Kurt por poco había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos?"

Kurt dudó un instante y Blaine le dio un apretón en la mano. El chico lastimado miró a su novio y lo vio a los ojos, tomando la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

Con un suspiro dijo, "serán nueve meses el próximo jueves."

Se escuchó un suspiro de asombro en el cuarto.

"Y porque," preguntó Burt ásperamente, ¿estoy escuchando esto hasta ahora?"

Kurt bajó la vista de regreso a la cama. "Como dije, no quería incomodar a nadie. Sé que dijiste que estabas bien con el hecho de que soy gay pero sé qué desearías que no lo fuera. No quería decepcionarte más."

Parecía que a Burt se le había roto el corazón. "Kurt-" Burt se detuvo. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a los adolescentes que estaban en una esquina antes de regresar la mirada a su hijo y su novio. "No creas que hemos terminado de discutir esto."

Kurt solo asintió y el cuarto se quedó en silencio. Blaine podía sentir el peso de las miradas en él mientras él y Kurt intercambiaban miradas de incomodidad. De repente se escuchó que tocaban en la puerta y todos se voltearon, agradecidos de la distracción del momento incómodo.

"Eh," empezó David volteando hacia Wes, "sólo necesitamos hablar con Blaine…"

Todos los ojos de inmediato regresaron a Blaine mientras los de Blaine se centraban en los de Kurt, pidiéndole silenciosamente permiso si podía salir. Kurt sonrió. "Ve, no me iré a ningún lado."

Blaine dudosamente dejó el lado de Kurt y los New Directions se separaron como el Mar Rojo. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, David metió la cabeza junto a la de Wes y dijo, "Nos alegramos de que estés bien, Kurt."

Kurt sonrió en modo de respuesta y luego la puerta se cerró.

"Kurt…" Finn lo estaba viendo con esos ojos enormes y Kurt no pudo hacer nada mas que bajar la vista hacia las sábanas.

"Lo siento. Quería decirte, sólo estaba asustado…"

Puck hizo un sonido extraño desde el fondo de su garganta. "¿Tú estabas asustado o tu pequeño hobbit estaba asustado? Puedo salir enseguida y enseñarle una pequeña lección acerca de intentar meterse en tus pantalones."

Burt casi se ahoga pero fue ignorado mientras Kurt veía salvajemente a Puck. "¡No! Blaine quería decirle a la gente pero entendió porque yo no quería. Él fue muy comprensivo y teníamos planeado en decirles a todos después de haber estado juntos el año." Pausa. "¿Y quien dijo que él era el que quería meterse en mis pantalones?"

El cuarto se quedó de nuevo en silencio mientras todos veían en shock a Kurt.

Burt finalmente habló, "Finn, porque no llevas a tus amigos a la cafetería mientras hablo con Kurt."

Algunos de los adolescentes estaban apunto de protestar cuando vieron la mirada de Finn, todos salieron sin quejarse.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, pudieron ver a Blaine hablando con Wes y David al final del pasillo, y justo cuando se empezaban a acercar, David y Wes le dieron una palmadita a Blaine en el hombro y salieron a esperarlo en el coche. Blaine los vio irse y luego lentamente se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto de Kurt, para ser detenido por un muro de chicos, todos viéndolo con expresiones de desconfianza.

"Eh, hola." Dijo Blaine.

Todos siguieron en silencio y Puck se hizo para adelante. "¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?"

Blaine lo miró confundido. "Blaine Anderson, el novio de Kurt, mucho gusto." Estiró la mano para estrecharla, pero, después de un momento en que todos se le quedaron viendo, la dejo caer a un costado.

Sam caminó hasta estar al lado de Puck y lo volteó a ver. "¿Quién crees que eres para pensar que puedes estar con Kurt sin que te hayamos aprobado?"

"Bueno, Kurt me quiere y yo lo quiero así que figuré que eso era todo lo que importaba."

Rachel se abalanzó hasta él, poniéndose entre los dos chicos con un aire dramático y metiéndole un dedo directo al pecho. "Puede que los otros no te reconozcan, pero yo si. Y si crees que los pequeños Warblers se nos van a infiltrar así, entonces obtendrán otra cosa. Somos mejores y mucho más talentosos que ustedes y tendremos una platica con Kurt acerca de las lealtades, así que ten por seguro de que terminará contigo antes de que termine la semana."

Blaine la miró sorprendido. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Santana se cruzó de brazos y por más que parecía que le dolía hacerlo, le preguntó a Rachel, "¿de qué diantres estás hablando?"

Rachel volteó a ver a sus compañeros de los New Directions como si quisiera regañarlos. "Éste es Blaine, quien clama estar muy enamorado de nuestro querido Kurt, quien es, de hecho, el cantante solista de nuestra competencia, Los Warblers, del internado de chicos la Academia Dalton."

Y de nuevo todos los ojos estaban fijos en Blaine y éste podía sentir como se le sonrojaban las mejillas sin saber porque. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse.

"¿Es verdad eso, hobbit?" preguntó Santana.

El sonrojo de Blaine se pronunció, pero esta vez del coraje. "Eso no es apropiado, muchas gracias. No estoy tan chaparro, y aunque lo fuera, eso es grosero. Deberías ver lo que dices para que no parezcas un ser humano desagradable y crítico como lo eres ahora."

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron ya que alguien le había contestado a Santana. Era su turno de sonrojarse mientras los ojos se posaban en ella pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta cuando Brittany se acercó a Blaine.

"Así que eres el novio de Kurt."

Blaine lentamente relajó los hombros volteando a ver a Brittany. "Si." Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formó al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca se acostumbraría.

"Así que eso quiere decir que tu eres el que le manda mensajes a Kurt en clases y lo hace sonreír; porque antes Kurt nunca sonreía, pero ahora lo hace…mucho."

La sonrisa de respuesta de Blaine era alumbrante. "Supongo."

Y ahora nadie tenía nada que decir porque Brittany les acababa de recordad lo triste que solía ser Kurt, y lo feliz que aparentemente lo estaba haciendo Blaine. Y aunque habían estado sin saberlo todo este tiempo, no le podían negar eso a Blaine.

"Bueno," interrumpió Mercedes, obviamente no muy contenta de la situación. "Regresemos antes de que Kurt se preocupe de que hemos matado a su amado novio." Y si su voz era un poco amarga al final, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que estaba enojada de que se acababa de enterar de que su mejor amigo tenía un novio desde hace nueve meses. No, nada que ver.

Todos regresaron a la habitación y Mike tocó y esperó un momento antes de entrar para no interrumpir ningún momento padre-hijo.

Estaban bien ya que Burt estaba parado en una esquina alejado de su hijo, evitando la mirada del grupo que estaba entrando al cuarto, frotándose el rostro con una mano. Kurt obviamente había estado llorando pero estaba sonriendo, así que todos lo tomaron como una buena señal.

Blaine inmediatamente llegó al lado de Kurt y se sentó en la cama junto a él, tomándose su tiempo en acomodarle las almohadas y arreglando las sábanas. Kurt le dio un empujoncito cariñoso rodando los ojos y Blaine lo único que hizo fue sonreír. Y mientras Kurt miraba a sus amigos y a su papá y ellos le sonrieron titubeantemente, mostrándole que estaban bien con todo esto, su mano encontró la de Blaine. Levantando la vista hacia su novio, se encontró con una sonrisa y un apretón cariñoso en la mano y supo que todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
